An unconventional cupid
by Kallie09
Summary: When Rusty and Casey's sister comes to CRU, and decides to play matchmaker, can it really work out well? And if she's so focused on everyone else, will she let her own love life fly bye without noticing? Starts at the last CC scene of latest ep.


I took a deep breath as I looked up towards the while house, that I recognise from the pictures. Although even if I didn't the "ZBZ" on the front would have been enough of a hint to tell me it was the right building. I shook my head a little to compose myself, hating that I was nervous. Being nervous meant showing vulnerability and that was when things started to go wrong. I walked up the path and knocked on the door, before taking the customary steps back. I tucked a strand of blonde hair behind my ear, after no answer I chapped again. I repeated this process a couple more times and then got a little fed up of waiting. They were taking forever to answer, so I reached out and turned the doorknob slightly and walked in.

"Excuse me, you don't just walk into people's home's do you? Greek houses are no different." came a snippy voice behind me.

"Sorry. No-one answered the door and..."

"Rushes aren't meant to come to the house before rush night."

"I came to see someone." I replied.

"Who?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Um... Casey Cartwright? But I don't if she's left already or..."

"No she's still here, she's in her room packing. Just go up the stairs all the rooms have name's on them."

I began walking up the stairs when she spoke again. "You do know her right? I would rather not have some randomer wandering the house."

"Yes I know her. And I'm guessing you must be Rebecca."

"Yes." she replied. "Rebecca Logan."

"Yeah, figures." I said and walked up the rest of the stairs. Was it a little harsher than necessary. Probably. But she had hurt Casey, and that annoys me. I could forgive people hurting me, more than I could forgive them hurting those I cared about. Especially Rusty and Casey. I looked around the landing until I spotted Casey's door. I smiled and all but ran over to it. I was so in my own world I never even heard the voices in the room.

"Hey Ca..." I said brightly then trailed off seeing the male in the room. I bit my lip on the right corner the way I always did when I was nervous. "Sorry. I'll just go..."

"No, it's fine." Casey smiled. "We were just finishing up."

"Oh good! Cause I have no idea how to get to Rusty's flat." I laughed. I looked between Casey and the guy, who I semi-realised but couldn't quite place. "Aren't you going to do introductions, or do I have to do it myself."

"Right. Katie this is Cappie. Cap, this is my little sister Katie." Casey explained.

Cappie! That was it, the idiot who dumped my sister. Not that this was too bad, but you do not dump someone on their birthday, it's just not done.

"Sister?" question Cappie looking between us. I just raised an eyebrow at him. Like I said I can forgive easy, just not when it's someone I care about that got hurt. Although I couldn't be too mean, Rusty still liked the guy.

"Katie spent the last few years at boarding school." Casey explained. "And I never knew she was coming here. You didn't mention this all summer."

"I wanted to surprise you and Russ." I smiled. "Besides you weren't exactly happy over summer."

"Katie." Casey warned, I just shrugged and smiled. "Was there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to let you know I was here, and to say goodbye. I know I haven't seen you in a couple of years, summer's with friends you know, but I wanted to see you before you went to law school."

"Actually I'm staying here." she smiled.

"You're not going to law school!" I screeched.

She shushed me and closed the door. "I am going to law school. Someone gave a bad recommendation, but then they took it back so they offered me a place yesterday. And I decided to stay. Now I can spend time with you as well, get to know you again."

"Awesome." I replied. "Well I should probably go. I've got a busy day of unpacking ahead of me. Like I said I just wanted to say bye, but that's a bit redundant now. I'm just going to go."

"I should leave to." Cappie said reminding me he was still there. "I meant what I said Casey, I can change."

I rolled my eyes and walked out and heard him following me. "Are you going to see Rusty now? I'm pretty sure he's at the house, I can take you there if you like."

"What did you say to Case? You messed her up pretty bad you know."

"You Cartwright's sure are protective." Cappie laughed, then lost the smile when he seen my face "I said that she was right at spring break and that I wanted to change, to be the person I know she deserves."

"And you're just realising this now? Not before you pulled a douche move and broke up with her, on her birthday no less. But for some reason Case and Russ seem to like you so I guess you can't be all bad. But just so you know, you hurt her, and I will find someday to make it come back on you tenfold."

I smiled then "But let's hope it doesn't get that far. So maybe we should start again. Hi, I'm Katie."

He seemed stunned by my complete 360 but to his credit he did make it look like he wasn't. "Nice to meet you. I'm Cappie."

I smiled and walked down the rest of the stairs then and out of the building.

* * *

I was walking towards my dorms when I managed to walk into someone. Luckily they caught me before I hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry." he said. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But no need to be sorry, I was the one walking around in a daydream not the best thing to do when walking around a busy campus. If your here, I'm guessing you're a freshman?"

He nodded. "And I'm guessing by the map your holding, your also a freshman."

"Yep." I smiled. "Actually I live here." I gestured to the building next to me. "I just went to visit my sister, while waiting for my room-mate to show up."

"Not praying for a single then?"

I shrugged my shoulder's "I used to stay at boarding school so I'm used to sharing and... I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"It's collage." he smirked "You're meant to get to know more people."

"I think names are normally the place to start though." I pointed out. "Katie Cartwright."

"William Chambers." he introduced sticking out his hand and shaking mine. "Satisfied?"

"Yep." I laughed, I glanced down and seen the time on the clock. "Oh! I've really got to go unpack! There's meant to be a part on our floor later, and I'm not missing my first collage party because I needed to unpack some more boxes."

"Well I'll see you later Katie Cartwright." he smirked and walked away. I rolled my eyes before walking up to my room and seeing it was slightly open. Great! My room-mate must be here. I opened the door and looked around finally seeing someone huddled over a box on the other side of the room. So I chapped the door to alert them to the fact that I was there, so that I wouldn't scare them.

Not that it worked they jumped around and had their hand on their chest.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you." I replied.

"It's OK. I scare easy." she laughed. "My ten year old cousin is less scared than I am."

"OK." I smiled not knowing what I was meant to say to that. And I didn't want to laugh either, because I wasn't 100% positive that she was joking. "I'm Katie."

"Bianca." she replied. "I'm from New York, where are you from?"

"Chicago." I replied. "But I haven't been there the last couple of years. I went to boarding school, and spent the summer's with my friends."

"That's nice. I stayed at home, think Mom would have a break down if I left before collage. It took Dad three months to convince to let me stay here. Personally I think she'll just miss the babysitter?"

"Little brother or sister?"

"Three little brothers and two little sisters." she replied.

"Wow! And I used to complain about having an older brother and sister. I have no idea how you survived here. Bet this seems quiet to you."

"Actually yeah. Not normal in freshman dorm is it?"

"No." I laughed, then I noticed the leaflets the university handed out earlier. "Hey are you rushing?"

"Me." she scoffed "I'm not sorority material. Although I always thought it would be fun."

"So why not?" I said "I never planned on it, but my brother and sister love it. And my brother found a place he loves, I'm sure we can find you one. So what do you want to rush."

She paused for a minute processing it, then glanced at her boxes, then at a picture of her family "Sure." she sighed eventually "I'll rush if you are."

"Great!" I smiled as I heard my phone buzz. I picked it up and seen the message was from Rusty. Opening the message I seen:

_Casey said you're studying here! I can't believe you didn't tell me. We're having a dinner for Case later, it's at my appartment if you want to come. Rusty. _

So my first day doesn't look like to be so bad. And now I gave a dinner, party and a room-mate who seems like I could get along with her. Maybe I did make the right decision coming to collage after all!

Now all I had to do was find out where Rusty lived.


End file.
